Lost in a Jungle
by nikki-of-stormhold
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley decide to go on a camping trip with friends? Things do not run as smoothly as they had hoped. In fact, they go the complete opposite....crossover


**The Holiday**

**Again this is a crossover (what can I say, I just like them!). It features willow Rosenburg and Anya from Buffy the Vampire Slayer in their early years (like seventeen years old) and Harry, Hermione and Ron from Harry Potter. Sorry if I offend anyone in any way, let me know if it's so bad you can't live. I would just like to point out that this story will contain swearing. It is under the rating T, so anyone who is offended by this can read some stories under other ratings.**

**Thank you!**

Chapter One

Harry struggled to keep the white van on the road.

"Will you quit the arguing? I'm trying to drive!" He yelled. The van went quiet, and the rocking movements stopped. Harry cleared his throat.

"Now. I think we are almost there, so get the stuff ready." He turned down a grass track, and slowed right down. Hermione squinted out of the window, and then checked the map.

"Yep. This is it."

The van slowed to a halt, spluttering slightly.

Anya and Ron fell out of the back, along with the group's luggage. Harry walked slowly around to the back of the van.

"What the hell was that all about? I was trying to get us to the campsite safely!"

"Yeh, and you did," Ron said.

"RON! I passed my test two days ago!"

There was a short silence.

"Ok Harry, I'm sorry. WE are sorry. Aren't we Anya?" Ron looked at Anya menacingly.

"Yep," she replied happily.

"Super duper sorry with a French glacier cherry on the top."

Everyone looked at Anya, trying to work out what the comment had meant. They gave up quickly.

"Ok. Let's just forget this little…incident, in which we were almost killed, and get on with this…fun camping trip." Harry picked up his rucksack and looked up at the sky. Willow followed his gaze.

"I think we should set up camp here. The sun will have gone completely down in about twenty minutes." She said.

"I agree," Hermione added, opening a pocket in her rucksack.

The others, realising that there was going to be no negotiation, opened their rucksacks too. Within about ten minutes, the sun had sunk further in the sky and the boys had put up their tent. The girls, however, were having a few more problems on the tent front. In fact, their tent looked more like a pile of washing than a shelter from the elements. They decided it was good enough though, and started to build a fire in front of it. Whilst Anya and Ron were having a sword fight with potential fire wood, Harry and Hermione were trying to cook some pasta on a pathetic flicker of a fire. Willow was doing her best to rescue the tent and lay out the sleeping bags inside it.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong Harry?" Anya looked up.

"I burnt myself."

"How could you burn yourself on a pan that has taken half an hour to get to thirty degrees?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but I did." Harry got up and stormed off angrily, rubbing his hand.

"Who rattled his cage?" Ron exclaimed.

"You rattled his _van_."

"I was trying to throw Anya off balance so I could get my lucky underpants back."

Everyone looked at him incredulously, except for Anya who was trying to suppress a fit of giggles.

"They were so warm!" she said. Willow turned to face her.

"How do you know?"

"I was wearing them on my head." Anya burst out laughing, and pointed at Ron.

"He has lucky _thermal_ underpants!" she giggled, clutching her stomach.

Willow and Hermione started to laugh at Ron as well. Then Hermione stopped.

"Ron? Why do you need lucky underpants on a camping trip?"

Ron was bright red, half with anger, half with embarrassment.

"In case I get lost."

"Or chased by a bull!" Again, the girls burst into hysterical laughter.

Ron stormed off to find Harry, leaving the girls alone, rolling around and giggling.

He found Harry sitting on a rusty gate. He had his back to him, and was looking out at a field.

"Hey." Harry jumped.

"Ron! You scared me!"

"Sorry. What you doing?" Ron joined Harry, sitting on the gate.

"I am psyching myself up for a four day camping trip with Anya and you."

Ron sniggered.

"I would have thought that would have taken a couple of bottles of vodka and a few boxes of paracetamol."

Ron had managed to calm Harry down and persuaded him to rejoin the girls. It was late, and it was pitch black in the field. The five were sitting around the boys' campfire, their faces illuminated by the now roaring flames.

Willow yawned.

"What time is it?"

Ron looked at his watch.

"Eleven thirty." He also yawned.

"I propose we go to sleep now," Hermione said, "As we are going to be walking a long way tomorrow."

"Yeah, or I could just get in the van and drive alongside you," Anya suggested sleepily.

"Anya, I think it would be best if there were still some tress left standing in the forest after this trip. Also I don't think the wildlife would appreciate it." Harry said, smiling.

"Ok. I'm gonna hit the sack. Night all." He got up and went inside his tent, shortly followed by Ron. Hermione and Willow went into the girl's tent, leaving Anya to put out the fire.

"Where's the water?" she yelled.

"In the back of the van. There are two cans. One is water, one is petrol. The water is the one on the left hand side. "Harry shouted from his tent.

Anya went to the back of the van. The two cans looked the same. She chose one, having temporarily forgotten her left and right, and poured it on the fire.

The huge roaring sound and explosion that followed told her that the can was in fact not the water can.


End file.
